Symphonian Symptoms
by Tales of Smash
Summary: This is just a thing I thought of suddenly and wanted to write. It's a list of symptoms that may affect those that play too much Tales of Symphonia. Craaackfiiiic.
1. Symptoms 1 to 16

**This is what I've always wanted to do. Well, maybe I wanted to do this from a minute ago. But heck. **

**Basically, it's a list of stuff that I think will start to apply to you if you've been playing too much ToS. Hehe, enjoy!**

**Oh, and if you can figure out where I got this idea from, put it in your review, and I'll give you a cookie…crumb…molecule. Yeah!**

**Symphonian Symptoms**

1. You make your own wooden swords and start shouting 'DEMON FANG!' at everyone.

2. You think Kratos should be in Disneyland.

3. When you see a guy with a helmet, you think, 'Ah! Desian!'

4. You think 'Nebilim' should be in the Oxford Dictionary.

5. When you open your mouth at school, everyone will know you're talking about Tales of Symphonia. (Hey, did you know? I found out Remiel was a bad guy! Etc.)

6. People call you Mr./Ms. Symphonia at school.

7. You wonder why Tales of Symphonia isn't in DS or Gameboy form.

8. You make your own club at school, with a slogan that says, Symphonia RULEZ!

9. When you see a sexy guy in school, your first thought is, 'OMG HE LOOKS LIKE KRATOS!'

10. You teach your little brother how to dress up like Lloyd. (Here, kid, try this red outfit on. It suits you!)

11. When you play Tales of Symphonia, you see everything in 3D.

12. When someone says he or she doesn't know what Tales of Symphonia is, you start poking his or her head and hope he or she will remember. (Ow, whaddya doing? Gerroff me!)

13. When you get a staff and shout 'Fire Ball!', you're surprised that no runes appear under your feet.

14. You dress like Lloyd and run over to someone, hoping that a cutscene will appear.

15. Your Grade in the game is 99999.

16. You spend your precious time reading dumb things like these.

**Okay, the last one isn't very true. :D**

**Anyway, if by some chance this isn't crap in your eyes, I'll continue this. Around 15 symptoms a chapter, unless I have major WB or major inspiration. Ehehe.**

**Oh, and you can send me your ideas in your review!**

**Ehehe, thanks for reading this.**


	2. Symptoms 17 to 38

**Wow, it's 3 revvies for a chapter! Woot! I'm gonna continue this. But firsties, the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or my name. I don't know who owns my name, at least it's not me.**

**Let's start!**

First, let's put in the ones that were submitted by our lovely reviewers :D.

_From darkangel24700_

17. You hum Tales of Symphonia, much to the dismay of your friends who are sick of hearing songs like Harmony or Fatalize (if you don't know what these two songs are, shame on you and your fanness (think that's a word…).) over and over again.

18. YOU ACTUALLY WRITE AND READ FANFICTION ABOUT IT (OMGOMGOMGOMG! ULTIMATE FANNESS!)

19. You draw pictures of the characters that are so good that you've sent them to Nintendo and won a prize.

20. When the same thing happens that's on Symptom No. 13, you launch into a full retelling of the whole game and talk until your friend goes to bed.

21. You make your own videos of Tales of Symphonia and post all of them on YouTube. (Which weirdo posted 249 videos on Tales of Symphonia in 2 minutes?)

_From JeanneAndHerAlters_

22. Instead of saying 'OH MY GOD' you say 'BY THE BOW OF GNOME' or 'ORIGIN PLEASE STRIKE ME DOWN'.

_**Thanks for all the contributions! Oh, and this will NOT count in the 10-20 ones I will write.**_

23. You make your own toy figurines of the ToS charactes by using Plasticine and start making them fight each other when you're bored.

24. You end each sentence you say with 'as only a true Tales of Symphonia fan would say', much to the annoyance of your friends.

25. Your teacher confiscated your figurines in Symptom No. 23 because you were making too much noise with them. (Dammit, Kratos, kick Mithos' ass! Damn, Healing Stream!)

26. Your forks and spoons at lunch are the Material Blades. (Hey, why is my food frozen at one half of the plate and burnt at the other?)

27. You create your own jokes of Tales of Symphonia. (Hey, did you hear the one about Kratos and Colette?)

28. You ask your geography teacher why the world wasn't split into two. (Sir, where's Sylvarant and Tethe'ella?)

29. You ask your biology teacher why the caterpillar you were operating on wasn't gigantic. _Edit: It's not 'biography teacher! :X_

30. You ask your English teacher why 'ask' isn't spelled as 'Aska'.

31. You ask your friends whether they've heard about the ToSickness. (It's contagious!)

32. You think Earth was created from pieces of Derris-Kharlan.

33. You think there are 11 planets: Mars, Venus, Earth, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Sylvarant, Tethe-ella, and Derris-Kharlan.

34. You have all the Tales games. Most of which your friends don't know about. (Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Legendia, Tales of Eternia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the World…what are they? Something to eat or what?)

35. You think there should be an online game about Tales of Symphonia.

36. You have a hundred or more posters of Kratos and Lloyd. (Ooh, looking good there, Kratty!)

37. You've named all your pets names from Tales of Symphonia. (Hey, Kratos, stop biting Lloyd's butt! Can't you see Colette waving at your to stop?)

38. You actually submit reviews on this FanFiction.

**That's all for the second chapter! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**See you next chappie!**


	3. Symptoms 39 to 66

**Yay! Lotsa reviews! O.o**

**And lots of suggestions :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, SSBM, SSBB, or any name that you know isn't mine. xD.**

**Not much else to say… so let's start!**

**The suggestions submitted by the reviewers:**

_From Li-chan0767_

39. You call your klutzy friend Colette even if he's a guy. (Hey, didja know he's called Colette? O.o)

_From freakyanimegal456_

40. Every time you see the word 'angel', you think of Colette and Remiel.

41. You read the Bible and ask yourself whether Jesus is considered a Chosen.

42. Christmas carols make you want to play ToS. (Jingle bells, jingle bells, Lloydie went to play…)

_From lunardragon2607_

43. When someone asks what your name is, you reply, 'Give me your name and I'll give you mine.' (Sooo original!)

44. Your bitterly disappointed that ToS got no representative in SSB:B. (Dammit, where's Lloyd here? (chucks game outta the window))

45. You start collecting (for some reason I almost put 'coletteing') random rocks, hoping that you'll get an Exphere or a Cruxis Crystal.

46. You've written a self-insert of ToS. (Once apon a time, there was a goddess…(gets sucked in)…)

47. You've gotten all the titles, alternate costumes (Arr!), figurines, done all the side quests, gotten all the food recipes, and completed the Collector's Book. In record time. (Hey, dude, how did you finish the whole thing within two hours?)

_From RevivedSin_

48. You've named all your dogs all the names Colette names them in the game.

_**Here, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to those of you who've reviewed. There's nothing better than coming home from school and seeing a review on your own story. Thanks!**_

49. You ask the Salvation Army where the Tower is.

50. You think Mithos should be on a Playboy magazine. (Femmmbooooy!)

51. You've started a new religion called Religions of Symphonia.

52. You write to Martel instead of Santa Claus. (Dear Goddess, may I have a piece of Derris-Kharlan for Christmas?)

53. Nobody cares about what you say. It's 100 percent about ToS.

54. You ask your English teacher what language the Symphonians speak.

55. You wonder why everything you eat or drink doesn't have a label. (Coca-Cola: Liquid-based medication. Heals all of your HP and TP, but will suffer from SFPDC (Scolding From Parents for Drinking Coke).)

56. You think the world is split into two.

57. You wonder why there aren't any gigantic caterpillars in the jungles. (Sir, I think the giant caterpillars are hiding!)

58. You've scribbled on some pieces of paper and think they're paper seals. (Pyre Seal! Hey, why isn't it working?)

59. You think there's a website called You think that an exam paper should be out of 400.

61. You reckon the moon should be called Sylvarant.

62. When you ask your mother for your allowance, you go 'Gald pl0x'.

63. You've given nicknames to all your friends that are the names of ToS characters.

64. You cruelly watch Mithos kick Yuan when Lloyd found out Kratos was his father. (If not for my sister, I'd kill you right now. MUAHAHAHA!)

65. You want to kiss Kratos.

66. You quote Kratos and Lloyd whenever you get the chance. (Feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn in hell!)

**Yeah! I reached 66! In 3 chapters! Wowsies! Thanks to all of you who've posted suggestions!**

**R&R pl0x. Lol.**


	4. Symptoms 67 to 100

**Wow, 22 reviews in four chapters! So this is good?! OH MY GOD!!!!! (Falls over and dies)**

**(Wakes up again) Okay, let's continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you've read the past three chapters, you'd know what this is.**

**Reviewers' contributions:**

_From GenisFangirl_

67. You try to make a ToS reference in every sentence you say. (Yo dude. Where is the Chosen One? O.o)

68. You whack people with paper fans. (Ow! Paper cut!)

69. You whack people with other stuff, namely, Pow Hammers, Kendamas, Deck Brushes, Money Bags or Tambourines.

(Fun fact! Did you know that the Deck Brush was a weapon used by Arche in ToP?)

_From Shainkumo Banira_

70. You call people inferior beings whenever you get the chance.

_From eragonfanatic92_

71. You've suddenly developed a hate for tomatoes. (AHH! THAT RED ROUND THING!)

72. You diagnose yourself with 'Colette Syndrome' every time you trip.

73. You learned Japanese just to buy the Japanese ToS game for the extra scenes. (Sayounara!)

_From The Sage Of Spirits_

74. You play make-believe, pretending you're Lloyd or someone else and acting battles out. (Hiya! Demon Fang!)

75. The instant someone slaps you, you scream 'RAINE HAVE MERCY!!' (Smacky smacky smack.)

76. You wonder how Palma Potion tastes like. (Hmm, sweet!)

77. You suddenly have the urge to wear a speedo in the dead of winter. (Brr…)

78. You stay up all night, claiming that the angel transformation ripped the ability to sleep right out of you. (Cough cough.)

79. When you see a thunderstorm you hide under your bed, claiming Volt's out to get you. (Have mercy, the hammer of godly thunder!)

80. You dreamed that you were sucked into an evil-looking book in the library.

81. You actually LIKE Regal. (How does he cook!?!?!)

82. You have fun hurting/smacking people. (Whackity whackity whack.)

_From Kimmi RHK_

83. You won't stop complaining that Kratos isn't a playable character in Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Rataosk. (TT just like Yuan isn't in the original.)

84. You try to send Valentines to Kratos, Lloyd, etc. (I LOVE YOU, KRATTY!)

85. You've called your teacher Raine by accident. (Um, Miss Sage…oops!)

86. If you've cut yourself you ask for an Apple Gel.

_**Thanks for the suggestions! O.o there's 20 of 'em…**_

87. A chapel reminds you of the Martel Temple, not the other way round.

88. You open an atlas and expect to be buffeted by a LOT of wind.

89. You vote for Raine as the Most Destructive Teacher. (Kick, smack, punch…)

90. When you see a hurricane, your first thought is 'Damn Sylph!'

91. You think 'Inferior Being' sounds like a nice name. (Wadsup, I.B.?)

92. You can memorize the whole intro. (Once upon a time, there was tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree…)

93. You draw comics of ToS.

94. Someone in your class invented a 'ToS Blocker' that starts buzzing loudly whenever you talk about ToS. Whiiiich is all the time. (Hey, -BUZZ- I –BUZZ- just –BUZZ- turn the damn thing off!)

95. You think the Leaning Tower of Pisa was actually the Tower of Salvation.

96. You try to invent something that has all the quotes of the characters in ToS.

97. Your excuse for not doing work is 'My GameCube sucked me into Tales of Symphonia'.

98. You ask your tailor to make a red outfit.

99. Your classmates renamed their Junk Email folder to 'Tales of Symphonia'-related emails. And they're full.

100. You celebrate this FanFiction having a 3-digit amount of Symptoms. (But this doesn't count, so it's 99. So what's this for? Hmm…I dunno. AH! Paradox TT)

**Woohoo! I've finished 100 in four chapters! Thanks to the reviewers of course :D**

**I was going to put more, but I wanted to end with a nice number. Ehehe.**

**Read and Review! **


	5. Symptoms 101 to 125

**Hi all! Sorry for the long wait! Did you miss me? (blows kisses)**

**Everyone: NOOOO!!**

**I feel so unloved…oh well! Let's startie!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you don't know what this is, you should see a doctor for your short-term memory.**

**Reviewers' suggestions:**

_From eragonfanatic92_

101. You try to dress up as the ToS cast as much as possible.

102. When your mom asks, 'What do you want for dinner?' you name something off the recipe list. (Hmm…I'll have some Ramen and a bowl of Miso…)

103. When you're not reading/writing ToS fanfics, you're playing the game, listening to the battle music, or watching the OVA. (Everyone's taller in the OVA…)

_From GenisFangirl_

104. You throw an atlas at someone and expect it to be a wind-based attack. (Oof! More like a Fighting-based attack!)

105. You try to style the hair of the cast. (Kratos' is near impossible!)

106. You've memorized every attack name, every spell chant, every hi-ougi, know what it does and what it looks like. _Still _in record time.

107. If it's an earthquake, you blame it on Gnome. Drought, on Efreet. Flood, on Undine, blackout on Shadow and A & L, and blizzard on Celsius. (Does Sheena actually HAVE control over the S.S?)

108. 'Celsius is famous! I mean really, she's got her name on the thermometer!'

_From Daughter of the Storm_

109. You make your own ToS finger puppets and talk to them.

110. Nobody in your family goes 'What?' when you say anything Symphonia-related. They all know what you're talking about.

111. You've gotten at least ten people addicted to ToS as you are.

_From Nobody Else_

112. This is just to increase the symptom count. Lol.

_**Okay, fine, the last one was a joke. Eheheh.**_

_**Thanks for the suggestions!**_

113. You've drawn Kratos' face on everything you can lay your hands on.

114. You've drawn Lloyd's face on everything you can lay your hands on.

115. CHICKEN!!!

116. Umm, that was my brother.

117. You have the exclusive Tales of Symphonia I-Pod. (There IS one?)

118. You wonder why Kratos isn't in a magazine.

119. You've created your own movie of ToS.

120. You wish you could punch Mithos in the face. (Lifeless be- Oof!)

121. You desperately hope that some magic will make Tales of Symphonia have a representative in Brawl. (Why? Why? WHYYYYYY? T T)

122. You make fun of your friend when he says he doesn't know what Tales of Symphonia is.

123. You think this special symptom number will get a special symptom. But you're wrong :P.

124. You think the skipped symptom was the worst thing in the universe. (No chance of that happening.

125. You play the game again, copying the speech that everyone says. In the WHOLE GAME.

126. You think that I'll continue this list after a nice number. No chance.

**Sorry for the short list! I have writer's block T T**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer!**

**Lloyd: And as usual, SSBM won't make it longer unless you review.**

**Yeah!**

**So review please!**

**Press the button underneath:**


	6. Symptoms 126 to 167

**Sorries for the long wait!**

**Lloyd: You were gone for a week! Damn you.**

**Sorries. :P I didn't have many ideas. WBWBWBWB…oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you don't know what the disclaimer is, go and jump down a building. Ehehehe.**

**Let's go!**

**Submissions by reviewers:**

_From ninjakitty52 _(I didn't get some of your suggestions. Here's the translation.)

126. You start adding the bad guys in ToS into your 'to kill' list.

127. You make anime and ToS crossovers.

_**Sorry for the rest. I couldn't get them. If you want to see the 'original', look at the 'Reviews' part.**_

_From The Sage of Spirits_

128. You start naming places you hate going to with town/temple/dungeon names you hate in ToS. (Aww, we're going to the Temple of Darkness?)

129. You've kicked a garden gnome because it reminded you of a Gnomelette.

130. When you have a sore throat or lose your voice and someone doesn't know it and asks why you're being quiet, you grab their hand and write them a note saying that you lost your voice due to the angel transformation. (I – L – O – S – T – M – Y – V – O – I – C – E – Y – O – U – I – D – I – O – T.)

131. You create nicknames for the ToS characters such as Lloydsie, Kratsie and Yggy. (How do you pronounce that, Iggy?)

132. You fix curry with all the spiciest ingredients that you can find, just because someone said 'What's spicy?' (Any one have a fire extinguisher? His mouth is burning…)

133. You forge a ring and call the Sorcerer's ring so that you can use it on people. (Oops, anyone have another fire extinguisher?)

_From eragonfanatic92 _(Thanks for reviewing for every chapter! Or at least most of them.)

134. You meet someone who's played Tales of Symphonia and you're instant best friends.

135. You bought the Tales of Symphonia GCN version. (And the DS version and the PS version and the Xbox version…)

_**Lol, that's the one I have.**_

136. You've memorized the way to get through the Lantheon Gorge and Ymir Forest. (Okay, let's use the bubble here…yeah! The waterfall!)

_From Kirby Rocks A lot_

137. You wish Kirby was in ToS.

138. Kirby rules. A lot.

139. This is just a joke. Don't mind it.

_**Sorry, I couldn't resist. :P**_

_From Daughter of the Storm_

140. The ten people addicted to ToS in Symptom No. Hundred and One try to steal your puppets in 109, namely the Kratos one. (KRATSY!)

141. You've attempted to and succeeded in watching every single movie of ToS on YouTube. (Number of videos watched: 805.)

_**Here are mine:**_

142. You think the stairs in your school should float in mid air.

143. When someone punches you, you scream 'Inferior being!'

144. You try to mimic the ToS character's voices.

145. You annoy your friends by talking about ToS nonstop.

146. Your parents send you to boarding school because you talk too much about ToS.

147. You're commenting on this symptom.

148. You wonder why ToS isn't in Chinese or Tamil.

149. You want to be a mercenary when you grow up.

150. You wish you could be raised by a dwarf.

151. You think Snow White was surrounded by seven Dirks.

152. You make your own cartoons of ToS.

153. You tell ghost stories about ToS at night. (Once upon a time, there was a Kratsy…)

154. You've stuck names of the ToS cast on your friends. (Hi, Colette.)

155. You desperately search for someone else who knows ToS.

156. Your school is divided into two parts: Symphonia haters and Symphonia supporters.

157. You wonder whether Noishe has evolved into the next form by now.

158. You think horses are evolved protozoans.

159. You wonder when the next episode of ToS OVA is coming out.

160. You know how to do all the Hi-Ougis and special skills. (Indignation Judgement!)

161. You scream for Kratos when you get bullied.

162. You try to sell your finger puppets in Symptom No. One Hundred and One. (O.o I got 100 bucks from that sale…)

163. When you're tired, you think eating some Miso willl regenerate your strength instantly.

164. You like to poke people with wooden swords.

165. You wonder why scientists haven't invented laser shields yet.

166. You think the lightsaber is an evolution of the Laser Sword.

167. You think that each chapter has a crappy ending like this.

**I am SOOO sorry about the short symptom list. I had maaaajor WB. MAAAJOR!**

**Sorry…**

**Lloyd: You're sounding like Colette.**

**Oh damn. Okay, to make up to you readers, I'll add a blooper at the end of each chapter.**

_Scene with Old Man in Hakonesia Peak, Take 1_

'I want the Spiritua Statue in exchange for taking a look at the book.'

'You greedy bastard!' Lloyd screams and begins savaging the old man.

'CUT! Lloyd, you're not supposed to do that.' The director calls from the back.

_Take 2_

'I want the Statue Spiritua—'

'CUT!'

_Take 3_

'I want the Spiritua Statue in exchange for taking a look at the book.'

'What's the Spiritua Statue?' Lloyd asks.

'Lloyd, is it just me, or do you have a one-digit IQ?' Genis sighs.

'CUT! No matter how true it is, Genis, don't say it!'

_Take 4_

'I want the Spiritua Statue in exchange for taking a look at the book.'

'W—'

'PIZZA DELIVERY!'

A guy in a Pizza Hut uniform walks in.

'Eh, was the address Hakonesia Peak or Indonesia Creek? Oops, sorry!'

'CUT! I am SO not sponsoring Pizza Hut now!'

**Lol. Okay, R&R! Or else I'll sulk. Hmph.**


	7. Bloopies Galore!

**Okay…to make this FF fun, I'll randomly add some blooper chapters inside it. Like this one. So…let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all the Tales series and Namco. That's why I'll bomb them a few minutes later 'cause I got bored of them. DUUUH!**

**Lloyd: Don't be sarcastic.**

**Why not?**

**Lloyd: Umm…**

**Too bad for Lloyd's one-digit IQ. Hehehe.**

_**Scene at school, Oracle appearing, Take 1**_

Raine: "Now…"

FLASH!

Lloyd: "Whoa…what was that light?"

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!

Director: "CUT! Go away, photographers!"

Fans: "Aww…"

_Take 2_

Raine: "Now…"

FLASH!

Lloyd: Whoa…what was that light?"

Random guy: "DISCO! BOOGIE BOOGIE!"

**Everyone starts dancing.**

Director: "CUT!"

_Take 3_

Raine: "Now…"

Lloyd: "Let's PAR-TAY!"

**Everyone starts dancing again.**

Director: "CUUT!"

_Take 4_

Raine: "Now…"

Pizza guy from last chapter: "PITTZA DELIIIIVERY!"

Raine: "Not agaaaain…"

Lloyd: "AHH! TOMATOES!!!"

**Lloyd runs off set, Kratos walks on set.**

Kratos: "Hey, pizza! I want some."

Pizza guy: "Here you go! That'll be 30 buckaroos!"

Kratos: "Do you take Gald?"

Pizza guy: "No. But heck, I'll take it."

**Kratos pays pizza guy.**

Kratos: "Yum…eh?"

Everyone on the set: "Uh oh…"

Kratos: "There's…TOMATOES INSIDE!!!"

**Everyone runs off set. Kratos starts vomiting and floods the classroom.**

Director: "CUT!!"

_**Scene with Volt, Take 1**_

Volt: "…"

**Raine translates.**

Sheena: "Huh?"

**Raine translates again.**

Sheena: "Umm, I didn't get that."

**Raine gets annoyed and translates again.**

Sheena: "Sorry?"

**Raine gets mad and runs out of temple.**

Director: "CUT!"

_Take a million bucks from the director_

Director: "Who's messing with the takes? Uh oh…"

Everyone: "MOONEYYY!!!"

**Director gets trampled.**

Director: "Ow…"

Take messer: "Ehehe…"

_Take 3_

Volt: "…"

Sheena: "Raine, can you translate?"

Raine: "Okay…Volt is saying '…'."

Sheena: "But can you translate?"

Raine: "I just told you, Volt is saying '…'!"

Sheena: "I don't need you to tell me that!"

Raine: "Why not!"

Sheena: "Umm…"

Director: "CUT! Raine, don't bully Sheena."

_**Scene with Fire Seal, Take 1**_

Genis: "I feel…tremendous mana."

Lloyd: "You do? Then why don't I feel it too? Is it because…"

**Lloyd starts rambling some nonsense which nobody understands.**

Director: "CUT!"

_Take 2_

Genis: "I feel…tremendous mana."

**Seal starts rumbling.**

**Out comes a chicken.**

Director: "CUT! Which idiot put the chicken instead of the cat?"

_Take 3_

Genis: "I feel…tremendous mana."

**Seal starts rumbling.**

Kuga-something: "I don't know about you guys, but AAAI'M hungry!"

Lloyd: "So, Genis, that's your mana detector?"

Genis: "Shut up, Lloyd."

Director: "Ugh. That's enough for today, guys."

**Lol, I know it's pretty short. But I was running out of ideas D:. The longer this FF goes, the slower it'll get, I guess. Oh wells. R&R please:D:D:D**


	8. Symptoms 168 to 218

**I'm really sorry! Stupid 1-week project. Okay, maybe I'm just making excuses. Aaaand you wouldn't want to hear me ramble on (if you don't know how much, read my other story). So I guess I'll just start it now.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is stupid. Why do we have to put this?**

**Lol. Let's start with the ones from reviewers :D.**

_From Daughter of the Storm_

168. You fall over on purpose to give yourself a reason to diagnose yourself with the Colette Syndrome.

169. When you slap a member of the opposite gender, you scream, "Stupid Chosen!"

170. You spend all your college savings buying upgrades for your PS2 and GCN so they can play Japanese games.

171. You apologize for EVERYTHING. (Sorry for this! Umm…)

_From The Sage of Spirits_

172. People know not to mock ToS around you 'cos you go psycho on them.

173. You wish Kratos was the one who raised Lloyd instead of Dirk to the point that it scares everyone.

**O.o…I think I'm not gonna put the other Cruxis Lloyd stuff…XD no offense, but I think there's too many suggestions. XD.**

174. You enter a fight with a shovel.

_**If any of you don't know what this means, watch the OVA. DIRK WAS SO COOL IN THAT PART!**_

175. You grab a bucket and dump it on a random person, screaming "Drown! Spread!"

176. You try to beat Shadow in a game of "Who can speak the least amount of words in a _x _period of time". (…Impossible…Damn, I lost.)

177. You get compared to Zelos, usually used as an insult. (You…you…Zelos!)

178. You've created a fan site for all your ToS crazes. (I have one!)

179. You'll only dress in colors/colours that remind you of the ToS cast. (Hmm…I'll think I'll get a red one…or maybe a purple one?)

_From eragonfanatic92_

181. You have a Tales of Symphonia wallpaper for everything. EVERYTHING!

182. You use ToS to help you study. (Does anybody know how to spell Cadmium? It's Cam plus D plus Ium. Cam as in Cam Clarke. Lol.)

183. You can mimic every character's voice perfectly. O.o.

184. When you space out, everyone knows that you're thinking about ToS.

_From ninjakitty52 _(Sorry, but I couldn't read some of them. Were you writing in the dark or somethin'?)

185. You've bought all the Tales series.

186. You keep saying that Yggy and Dhaos are twins. (Dhaos is the bad guy in ToP, iiiiiif you didn't know.)

187. You watch a random show or anime and sometimes shout out "Oh my god that happened in ToS!" (Oh my god that happened in ToS! Umm, I'm repeating myse— Oh my god that happened in ToS!)

_From Shainkumo Banira_

188. You call a random encyclopedia the Book of Regeneration.

189. When you see a really bright light, you say, "What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?"

_**I forgot where this came from. It's either from Regal or Raine…does anyone know? Can anyone tell me that in their review? XD.**_

190. You can actually pronounce "Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium" (Or something like that) and say it five times really fast. (Uumm,, Ii''mm ddiizzzzyy……)

191. Whenever you see the letters L, E and Z together in a word, you automatically think "Lezareno Company". (L—E – Z – N – O – T – M – A – K – E – I – N – F – E – R – E – N – C – E – S)

_From freakyanimegal456_

192. Your father calls you an inferior being when he tells you to clean your room. (I am so not commenting on this XD.)

193. You parents watch the ToS OVA behind your back.

_From GenisFangirl_

194. Not only can you mimic each character perfectly, you've memorized all their quotes!

195. You mimc them to the point of copying facial expressions and hand motions.

196. You wonder why the people in this world haven't invented warp pads yet.

197. You use the finger puppets mentioned before and do a battle with sound effects and music. (Aw, I sold them. Oh well, I'll make some more!)

198. You even make finger puppets of bosses so the finger puppet heroes can clobber them!

199. Everything you do is Symphonia-related. EVERYTHING! EVERY SINGLE THING! Umm…

_From SheenaFujiFilm_

200. (Wow, a really lucky symptom!) You have been a cosplayer dressed as one of the characters.

201. You have collected all the ToS toys. (There ARE toys?)

202. If ToS: Knight of Ratatosk doesn't come out in English form, you'll import the Japanese version, even if you don't know Japanese.

_**Again, thanks for the suggestions! Actually, I think there's too many. XD. I mean, 35 suggestions aren't really a tiny bit. But then again, who cares? Eheheh. Sorry, sugarhigh.**_

203. You wonder why there isn't a box containing your speech when you say something.

204. You end each sentence with "MUAHAHAHA!" because it sounds more like Mithos.

205. You've converted your home into a mini House of Salvation.

206. You've painted your pet dog green and white, claiming that it was a protozoan.

207. Your doctor has diagnosed you with the ToSickness.

208. Your friends have invented a pair of earmuffs that cancel out anything related to ToS.

209. You've accidentally pricked your hand with the finger puppet Kratos' sword. (Ow! It burns!)

210. You've tried to spread wings and fly like an angel before.

211. You think most people are mad because they don't know about ToS. (Or, maybe someone else's the crazy one. I wonder who…)

212. Somebody's conducted a survey with the results showing that everyone around you knows everything about ToS.

213. The ten people you got addicted in the earlier symptoms go to your house every day just to play ToS, because their parents wouldn't buy the game for them.

214. You've gotten a paper with 0 marks because you were thinking of ToS at the time your were doing the paper. (Date of World War I: 1955 of the Asean Calender.)

215. You've sent emails to Kratos and Lloyd before. (toscast-at-talesseries-dot-com. Does anyone know whether this address works?)

216: You're happy that this FanFic has so many symptoms.

217. You're guilty of most or all of these symptoms.

218. You don't care if a chicken suddenly popped out of your computer, waving a flag that says "Support ToS!"

219. You think the author is dumb because he's writing this at midnight and isn't making any sense.

**Umm, I think I'd better stop now. Wow, one thousand words! What a long chapter. **

**WE HAVE REACHED 200 SYMPTOMS! Actually, I've only made 50. The rest were submitted by lovely reviewers :D. Oh, and I almost forgot. Blooper time!**

_**Scene with Sheena in the Tower of Salvation, Leftover Mana Tree, Take 1**_

Sheena: "Whoa!"

**Sheena is grabbed by a vine from a hole in the floor.**

Lloyd: "Sheena!"

Sheena: "What's happening?"

**A gurgling sound is heard.**

Sheena: "Eww…"

Mana Tree: "Sorry…but your shoes stink!"

Director: "CUT!"

_Take 2_

Sheena: "Whoa!"

**A chicken pops out of the hole in the ground, starts flying about, followed by Link. **

Link: "Oh, wait! This isn't the Zelda studio!'

Director: "CUT!"

_Take 3_

Sheena: "Whoa!"

**Midna pops out of the hole.**

Midna: "Where the hell's Link?"

Director: "Dammit! Cut!

_Take 4_

Sheena: "Whoa!"

Pizza guy: "PIZZA!"

**Suddenly, a vine whips out and snatches the pizza.**

Mana Tree: "Yum!"

Director: "Why is that stupid pizza guy coming out in all of the takes? I'm throwing in my towel!"

**That was lame. Lol. R&R please!**


	9. Symptoms 219 to 275

**T.T…Sorry for not updating for…umm…like, a few weeks? My computer got too slow, and I had to go and upgrade it, then I forgot to copy my Fanfiction folder to the new computer, and then…**

**Lloyd: Will you just shut up already?**

**T.T Fine…**

**On a random side note, the excuse I made just now sounds like a Dilbert cartoon joke. I forgot which one, but if you know it, you'll get a cookie crumb molecule.**

**Also, nobody has guessed what Fanfic this one is made after. The contest in Chapter 1 is still on!**

**Umm, okay, let's start this long overdue chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ToS and the Dilbert joke mentioned above.**

_From SheenaFujiFilm_

219. You slap your younger sibling and/or their best friends when they say something insulting, or are being just plain retarded. (Lalala…oops, I accidentally broke your million-dollar prototype –AHH! PLEASE! NOT THE EVIL HAND! NOOO!...umm, are you slapping, or do you want to stare at me the whole day?)

220. You've bought a box of chalk to hurl at people when they annoy you. (Hey, hey! You're supposed to throw a chalk DUSTER! –smack-)

221. You've sent someone several thousand death threats for calling Kratos ugly. (Your hate mail box is full. (LOL for Chicken Little!))

222. You think Samus Aran (from Metroid) and Forcystus are related, 'cause they both have arm cannons. (But Forcystus' is cooler! I think. Well, I've never seen Samus shoot out blue stuff before. Lol.)

223. When you put on a ring and point it at someone, you expect fire or some other element to shoot out.

224. When someone insults you, you start chanting the spell for Judgment. (On a random side note (I seem to have many of them lately), I've seen that LOADS of people spell Judgment as Judgement.)

225. When in a history lesson, you ask ToS related questions, like "What happened to the Giant Tree producing Mana?

226. When your friends say something stupid and you say "Lloyd, shut up" they know you're insulting them.

227. When watching Naruto, you're always waiting for Sheena to kick Orochimaru's –censored-.

_From Kimmi RHK_

228. You randomly sneak up on people and throw (PLASTIC) hammers on them while yelling, "POW HAMMER!" (By the way, does anybody know why plastic hammers just fall from the sky in ToP? And they don't even do any damage T.T)

229. You play the House of Salvation rest song (Rest of the Heart) whenever you go to bed.

230. You hate ToS: KoR/DotNW because they let Zelos live. (ACK! THE RED-HAIRED DUMBASS IS ALIVE GODDAMN IT!)

_From freakyanimegal456_

231. You can say the first 10 minutes (depends on how fast you play the game) of the ToS script word for word.

232. You think Anko (from Naruto) is Sheena's long-lost twin sister.

_From Shainkumo Banira_

233. You make ToS themed Yo Momma jokes. (Yo momma's so ugly, even Zelos wouldn't want to do it with her!)

234. You make ToS themed puns.

235. You physically can't stop yourself from starting a conversation related to ToS, so you wait for others to start a conversation for you.

236. 'Stab someone with a sword while saying a cool quote' is on your to-do list.

237. You plan to be Kratsy –ahem, Kratos– for Halloween. (Scary!)

238. Whenever you see the word 'tomato', you think of Lloyd and Kratos and their tomato phobia. (By the way, does anybody know where in the game says that Lloyd and Kratos are…allergic to tomatoes? Tell me in your review please :D.)

_From BandGeek58407_

239. When someone asks you to get something for them, you say "GAH! Get your own Ymir fruit you irritating elf child!" (I said something similar when I first played ToS and the stupid elf child kept blocking me T.T)

240. You giggle at the awkward way Forcystus laughs (right before you fight the Monster Marble).

241. You wish you had a screenshot of Kratos' face when Raine yells "AH!" when getting in the washtubs to the Thoda Geyser. (-Camera click-)

242. You actually have the afore-mentioned screenshot.

243. You have nicknames of all the annoying things in ToS you encounter.

244. You've named the fragments of Shadow and refer to them like they're little children. (C'mon, Ghostie, keep up! Hey! Fred! Don't go over there! I FRICKIN' JUST GOT YOU!)

245. You cheer each time Kratos shows up during the very beginning, even though you could kick Vidarr's butt anyway. (I can solo the invincible Yggdrasil in Mania mode with only Lloyd…I was level 150 at that time.)

246. You don't deliver Lyla's letter just to spite her (Bitch.)

247. You cry when Botta dies. (Well, at least they don't SHOW him actually dying.)

248. You make your band director listen to the midi versions of the background music in ToS and pester him to make next year's marching band show a ToS one.

_From lizniner_

249. You wonder why you can't go into the ToS world. Then you write a self-insert about ToS and it comes true.

_**Ayane T'il Hime, I didn't get yours. Sorry. Anyways, here are the rest:**_

250 (Yay, I got this nice number!). You wonder how your mom can cook noodles since they aren't in the recipe book in ToS.

251. You try to sue Nintendo and Namco for not having Lloyd in Brawl.

252. You buy the Japanese version of ToS and ToS: KoR and try to translate them with your (most likely hopeless) Japanese.

253. Because of learning Japanese for translating the above stuff, your Japanese has improved tremendously.

254. You insult people by talking to them in Japanese, since they most likely can't understand you. (Baka! Baka!)

255. You can defeat Abyssion in Mania, with only a level 50 Lloyd, and the worst equipment he can get. (Well, I can – with a level 200 Lloyd.)

256. You have made your sibling/s addicted to ToS.

257. You fight your siblings for the right to play ToS, and in the end your parents buy one GCN/PS2, ToS game, controller, and television for each of you since they CAN'T STAND YOUR DAMNED SQUABBLING!

258. You think you sound like Raine if you've read the previous symptom.

259. Your parents have made you give up on drugs by taunting you with ToS: KoR. (I DO NOT TAKE DRUGS!)

260. You've made your own ToS wallpaper. And it looks extremely life-like.

261. You've beat the entire game by only having 1/4 EXP, and with no equipment changes.

262. You've won a prize for having the best ToS game statistics in the world.

263. You randomly say a word and can connect it to ToS immediately. (That's what I do. I think of a word and write a symptom on it.)

264. You watch television and wonder why there's never a ToS advertisement or show.

265. You think the television is spoiled since there's no ToS advertisement or show.

266. You've made a Lloyd action figure. (It can use Falcon's Crest! Look! –Ah!! Pain!)

267. You try to create your own Material Blades, but it ends up having one sword frozen and another melted.

268. You've tried so many times to create your own Material Blades that Mr. Physics has gotten too tired to make you unable to make them. So you make them and accidentally kill your annoying little brother.

269. The garbage dump near your home is filled with frozen and melted swords.

270. You've played ToS so much that the game disk has gotten burnt from too much friction from spinning around and around.

271. You fix the game disk and proclaim that you are Raine/Kratos.

272. You've convinced the Institute of Technology to make Raine/Kratos their role model.

273. You erect a statue of Lloyd and wonder why words describing him don't automatically appear on the pedestal.

274. You wonder why there's no arrow pointing to your enemy when you're in a fight.

275. You've already expected each symptom at the end of the chapter to be dumb like this.

**Umm, is it just me, or did I just make up 25 symptoms?**

**Lloyd: You just made up 25 symptoms.**

**Shut up, Lloyd, that was a figure of speech.**

**Lloyd: Huh?**

**Nevermind.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! Blooper time!**

_**Scene when Lloyd finds out Kratos is his father, Take 1**_

Yuan: How does it feel like, having your own son reject you?

Kratos: …

Some guy in the background: Kratos, why do you always say '…'?

Director: CUT! Shut up, SGITB!

_Take 2_

Yuan: How does it feel like, having your own son—

SGITB: Become pizza.

Yuan: -become piz- hey!

**Director shoots SGITB.**

Director: Ugh. Cut!

_Take 3 hundred billion_

Director: Dammit, who's messing with the takes? Nevermind…

Yuan: …Umm…line?

_Take 4_

Director: Okay, this time there's surely gonna be a cliche pizza guy.

**Pizza guy enters.**

Director: What did I tell you?

Pizza guy: Oops, wrong uniform.

**Pizza guy goes out and comes in again with a soldier uniform and shoots the whole place up.**

'Pizza' guy: Did I tell you shooting whole places up is my part-time job?

Director: I don't think so…

**Okay, that was fun!**

**Read and Review please!**


	10. Symptoms 276 to 349

**Aw, I've not updated for…like, a week! Ahhhh! (Bangs head repeatedly on random wall.)**

**Lloyd: Is it just me, or is the author crazy?**

**Lloyd, don't copy my phrase from the last chapter.**

**Lloyd: (Blinks) What's a chapter?  
Umm, umm… (sweatdrops)**

**Anyway…let's start, since Mr. Irving/Aurion is STILL being idiotic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Today is a random day, therefore everything shall be random. Eh, why am I saying this on the disclaimer? Oh well.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I changed your submitted suggestions a bit. It has to fit in the story, so…I have to make them fit, right? And I might cancel a few out, because I sorta have a limit to how many suggestions; don't want too many suggestions and no original ideas, no?**

**Okkayyy…let's go!**

_From GenisFangirl_

276. You repeat quotes from the game at appropriate moments. (Do you use your eyes or are they just there for decoration? Lol.)

277. You think your pet is a protozoan.

278. When you're going on a vacation, you ask where Altamira is.

279. You get a wooden washtub and put it in your pool, then hop in it at claim you're looking for Thoda Geyser.

280. You try to act out the washtub scene with friends. (Ew, no way am I going to be Raine!)

281. You post aforementioned scene on the Internet, along with a picture of you pushing your annoying little brother out of your washtub. (XD)

_From The Sage of Spirits_

282. You think the Penguinists really ARE people in a strange cult.

_From Shainkumo Banira (BTW, you spelled your name wrongly in your review.)_

283. You wonder what Kratos and Lloyd's immediate reaction would be if they were to eat pizza.

284. If you have the Wii, then you make Miis that look like and have the same names as the Tales of Symphonia characters.

285. You have memorized the weightless puzzle in Welgaia.

286. You would miss school to get ToS2 when it comes out.

287. You would punch a small child to get ToS2 when it comes out.

288. You would go to school in your Kratos Halloween costume.

289. You would bring a real sword to school just to make the costume seem realistic.

290. You would dye your hair the same color as Kratos' just to make it seem even MORE realistic.

291. You would go on the MTV show 'Yo momma' and present your Tales of Symphonia based Yo momma jokes.

292. You would go to extreme lengths to do everything on the List of 101 ways to annoy Kratos Aurion on this site to the auburn-haired mercenary himself. (He exists on Earth, doesn't he? DOESN'T HE!)

_From eragonfanatic92_

293. When someone says Judgment you immediately think of TOS.

294. When someone says any word, you immediately connect it to TOS.

295. You want to be a ninja like Sheena when you grow up.

_From Toyax _

296. You go on a rampage whenever a character you like dies in ToS.

297. You have erected a ToS shrine in the back of your closet that you pray to secretly every day.

298. You wonder why there aren't more CG in the game.

_From mandrakefunnyjuice_

299. You accuse your seminary teacher of blasphemy against Martel.

300. You refuse to walk into the seminary building, considering it profane in your eyes since there is no Derris-Kharlan or elves.

301. You can speak in "..."'s very proficiently. (…)

302. You accidentally got a Kratos haircut when you went to the hair salon.

303. Upon noticing said accidental hairstyle, you give the hairstylist a hug and an extra tip, sufficiently freaking the poor hairstylist out with your strange squeals of random joy at your new hair.

304. And because of your new hair, you dress up as Kratos for Halloween. You even dye your hair auburn and get a good-sized (but heavy) sword to look the part.

305. ...And then you come across a small child dressed as a tomato, and you scream like a small squirrel that's getting run over by a car.

306. You've been to a ToS cosplay and insisted on getting pictures with the best-dressed characters.

307. You accuse others of having IBS when they are a) being stupid, b) are an object of constant irritation, or c) have insulted ToS or your ego in any way or form; when they beat you savagely with their fists, feet, and foreheads, you exclaim in gasps of pain that "I MEANT INFERIOR BEING SYNDROME, NOT IRRITABLE BOWEL SYNDROME!! AH! YGGDRASIL!! GLORY TO THE COMING AGE OF HALF-ELVES!"

308. You are convinced that you are the Chosen reincarnate and decided that you wanted to be a mercenary during Career day.

309. Your counselor laughed at you when you said that.

310. Every time you see Kratos or anything that looks like Kratos or that is purple or hear Cam Clarke's voice or are in any other form or fashion reminded of Kratos, you scream at the top of your lungs "BASTARD MERCENARY!" and attack said thing in a savage barbarian-Lloyd-like fashion.

311. On the contrary, when you see Kratos or anything that looks like Kratos or (etc.), you scream "KRATOS!" And glomp said thing, even if it is another person. (o.O ...)

312. You see a catholic cathedral and go and worship Martel in it.

313. You are convinced that Emil should die at the end of the game and declare that his Mithos-like sissiness is because he looks like a girl and his hair is stupid.

314. You have suspenders and wear them with your red shirt while subsequently spiking your hair up in a sad attempt at Lloyd's hairdo.

315. People have attested to your insanity because you mutter dialogue to your FanFiction under your breath while you're walking in the halls or taking a test in class.

316. When people accuse you of being obsessed, you laugh hysterically thinking of something from this list simply because anything and everything somehow related to your obsession and the inevitable truth that this list inflicts upon others. (Face it; if you're reading this, you've either got to be insanely bored or rabidly obsessed.)

317. You have taken random screenshots from the game and added your own dialogue about what you think the characters are actually thinking or saying, and then you've published it as fan art.

318. You believe Gnomelettes are the bane of all things and wished they could have drowned in Presea's deadly curry. (Why is Presea's curry so…original?)

319. You see something purple and a) relate to Kratos or b) ..."THAT'S THE COLOR OF THE ETERNAL SWORD! ORIGIN! I SEE YOU!"

320. You blame everything that happens to you on Mithos. (Stupid Mithos.)

321. You can cackle just like Mithos.

322. You do so often and just so happen to scare random passersby.

323. You think that Raine should've dissected Colette because she's annoying and it would've made the story better. (Not really. But it'd be nice to think so, wouldn't it, all you Chosen-haters? XD)

324. You want a kendama so badly that you made your own and gave it to yourself for Christmas, saying it was from the Summon Spirit of Christmas even though there is clearly no such thing...

325. Whenever you play the game over, you always start bawling at the following moments: When Botta dies, when Kratos slashes Yuan, when Kratos leaves, when Kratos comes back, when Kratos randomly appears, during the Tower Scene when you battle Kratos, when you battle him again, at Torent Forest, when Corrine dies, when Raine discovers her mother (if you decided to do that particular side-quest), AFTER the Torent Forest when Heimdall gets run over by the bulldozer of boulders from the Tower, when Lloyd gets shot with the arrow, when Lloyd gets the locket/snow bunny (or anything during Flanoir), during the Alicia scenes, during the burning of Ozette, when Altessa gets shot, when Tabatha gets shot, when Colette gets shot, when Lloyd gets shot by Forcyctus (too), when the character of choice gets kidnapped by crazy-Mithos-shadow-thing, during Mithos' last speech, during the Martel/Tabatha cut scene at the end, during the last cutscene, during the Yuan's ring sidequest, when Marble dies, and when Lloyd gets exiled. Also any and all other emotional scenes that I'm forgetting, you cry at those too. (Did anyone understand that?)

326. You have all the characters' and places' theme songs memorized and have them on a CD or mp3 player of some kind, and hum them while you walk places.

327. You see any kind of epic movie (Gladiator, for instance), and somehow end up crying but not because of the sad storyline and the obvious inevitable death of the main character, but because you've somehow managed in your demented mind to connect it to ToS in the most obscure of fashions, and it inspires your tear ducts to overreact. (Did anyone understand this either?)

328. Anyone who is stupid or of inferior intellect to your own is automatically a "Lloyd" if they are a boy, and a "Colette" if they are a girl.

_**Lol, about the previous submission, if you don't understand, read and read again. And waste more time, therefore making you submit a review due to your ideas trying to pop out of your head. Did anyone understand this? Lol. On a really random side note, these are all copied by hand. Okay, that REALLY is random.**_

329. You turn off all the lights in your house, claiming that they weren't invented yet, and everyone should use candles.

330. Your parents hug you for not using any electricity, therefore making you more convinced that you should turn off the lights more often.

331. You wonder why people travel by planes instead of Rheairds.

332. You try to sweat drop when people say something stupid. But you fail…

333. You've tried to practice sweat dropping so much that you've actually succeeded.

334. You think that when you die, you'll just see a tree and the words 'Nobody ever saw them again.'

335. You try dying to see whether they appear, but you just die…

336. When you're dead, you try to revive by clicking a save file that came out of nowhere. Weirdly, you succeed.

337. You've made all the laws of nature tired, by all your ToS antics.

338. When you bang into a tree branch, you stab it with a handmade wooden sword and say it's an Ocrot. Then you start savaging the tree and all others around it, leaving them as a broken ones. Then you say you're in Ozette after the fire.

229. You're so concentrative on reading this that you've never even noticed the typo in the symptom number.

340. You attempt to create your own Rheairds, failing miserably in the process.

341. When you see a lightning strike, you look around for Volt or a spell caster.

342. You call short people 'Genis-sized'.

343. Chicken Little rocks!

344. Damn, my stupid brother.

345. Yeah, people, I'm wasting space. WB, dude.

346. Purple's become your favourite color.

347. You can't bear to say the word 'tomato'.

348. You go hiking in a jungle and say it's Gaorrachia (If the spelling is wrong, please send me the correct spelling in your reviews :D) Forest.

349. You've already made seeing a stupid symptom at the end of each chapter a habit.

**YESS! I've finally resisted the temptation to get the much-prized Symptom Number 350 slot! If any of you want the slot, make sure to submit your suggestions first!**

**Lloyd: You sound like people that say 'the tenth person to call in will get a free game!'**

**Lloyd, how do you know about phones?**

**Lloyd: (Hides book titled 'All About Earth: The Symphonian Way' behind back and blushes) Umm, umm…**

**Nevermind.**

**Ah, crap, I have writer's block. Writing this at 1 a.m. in the morning…So no bloopers, sorries.**

**-.-…Read and Review please! Wow, now the word count is exactly 2 thousand words!**


	11. Symptoms 349 to 399 With Extras!

Aw, I've not updated for

**Yay, I've changed my pen name! Well, because Brawl came out…:).**

**Sorry for the really long wait. I was weighed down with work…had like a hundred projects to do…Internet broke down…Okay, fine, I was just lazy, okay?**

**Lloyd: Okay…**

**Lloyd, shut up.**

**Lloyd: Whatever.**

**Umm, Anyway, let's start!**

**Oh, wait, I have a question to ask you readers…should I stop the symptom number right before nice numbers, like the 400****th**** or 450****th**** or whatever?**

**Oh well, I'll skip 400 this time. Aim for 450!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own…why the hell am I saying this? If you guys seriously don't know what this is, you should be reading this in Dumbese or Idiotese.**

_From Shiankumo Bani_

350 (Heh, you got the nice number!). If Lloyd is gonna be evil (he is) in ToS:KoR, you would take it out on your brother. (Hey, what're you doing? Ow—!)

351. You watch the Intellectual Debate video on YouTube every day just to see Lloydie and Yggy argue. (Lol.)

_From Kimmi RHK_

352. The Temple of Darkness, Welgaia and Meltokio sewers no longer bother you: you've completely memorized how to go through them.

353. When you go to a hot spring, you watch out for Zelos.

354. You refer to Orgrimar in World of Warcraft as Triet. (Desert Storm! Eh, there's no such attack. But it's Triet…)

355. You refer to the Franklin Badge and Smart Bomb in SSB:B as Derris Emblems.

356. You nickname yourself and your boyfriend/girlfriend after your favourite pairing. (We're Colloyd!)

_**On a random side note, did any of you notice some character's names sound alike? I mean, Kranna, Colloyd, Sheelos…they all share the same letters! Oh well. This is just a random thought.**_

_From freakyanimegal456_

357. During history when your teacher said, "We shall be covering the Yuan Dynasty," you squeal and burst out in snickers.

358. You somehow found out in history class that Charlamagne's grandfather's name was Charles Martel.

359. When the commerical for God of War for the PSP came out, you cried: "THAT'S NOT KRATOS!" and fumed as your father wondered what was wrong with your sanity.

360. You got into a fight with your brother whether Kratos(TOS)could beat Kratos (GoW) that lasted for fifteen minutes.(Kratos could totally beat Kratos! Kratos has hell of a lot more experience!)

361.You actually went into a state of depression and betrayal when you saw Lloyd looked like the bad guy in TOS2.

362. You cry: "DAMN IT! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE FAITH IN FICTIONAL PEOPLE ANYMORE!" After the previous note.

363. You watch Rurouni Kenshin and can't help but think Aoshi has a lot of Yuan's suaveness, that Enishi is as nuts as Mithos (They both have a sister-obsession)and Kenshin is creepily badass as Kratos when he gets mad.

364. You prompty smack yourself when you make that last comparison, then see Kenshin do something Colette-like.

_From The Sage of Spirits_

365. You hack SSBB so that Lloyd AURION could be included in Brawl. 366. You write fanfictions in the Super Smash Brothers Archive where Lloyd is in Brawl.

367. You get into a bad mood whenever people claim that Anna has the surname of Irving and not Dirk. (OMG people, its Dirk's, not Anna's!!)

368. People get scared to agrue ToS with you because you're too opinionated and stubborn and go psycho on their hides. (from above)

369. You listen to the in-game music when writing your fanfictions.  
370. You create an OC of yourself just so you can pair yourself up with one of the main characters.

371. You have nicknames with your friends that happen to be the names of characters in ToS.

372. You think the Beam Sword in Brawl is a poor imitation of the Eternal Sword.

_**Dammit, guys, I'm gonna put of the rest of the suggestions till next chapter because 1. I'm too lazy to copy everything and 2. Because I don't think you people will be pleased if I just took all the suggestions with no ideas of my own.**_

_**Thanks, guys.**_

373. You wonder why your calendar shows B.C. and A.D. but not the Aserian timeline. (Argh, what sort of calendar is this?)

374. Your friends open your diary and get scared to death because you've put a Kratos doing the trademarked Evil Kratos Glare ® ™ © popup thingy inside.

375. You scare all your friends to death by doing the Evil Kratos Glare you've perfected over the years.

376. You punch yourself after doing the previous symptom because you've flouted the law of Kratos.

377. You seriously believe there is such a thing as the law of Kratos.

378. Yu dun'te evan cayre eef theesh ish spalt coorecktly es lorng es yu ken reed eet. But you've tried to unscramble it for nothing! 'Cause there's nothing here! Besides ink, that is.

379. You're reading this on your computer/laptop and you suddenly wonder why you're using something that hasn't been invented yet. (In Aselia, that is.)

380. You chuck your computer/laptop out of the window because you believe you're using fake stuff. Then you try to sue the company that makes your computer/laptop.

381. Nobody calls the mental hospital or anything because to them, you're already too weird.

382. You eat KFC and wonder why the recipe isn't in ToS. Then you hack ToS and include KFC in the recipe list. (Ingredients: Chicken, Rice…)

383. You eat McDonalds and wonder the same thing.

384. You eat Burger King and wonder why it isn't called Sandwich King since the burgers look like sandwiches.

385. You fell sick after eating Burger King because there were tomatoes in the burger.

386. You try to make more finger puppets and act out the whole game in class, annoying your teachers and your friends. (Give me your name, and I'll give you mine…yes sir, I'll keep the puppets…stupid teacher- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, SIR!)

387. You cry like a sissy when your teacher confiscated your puppets. (ToT)

388. You've flooded your school by crying.

389. When you finally dehydrate, almost everyone has drowned. But at least you got back your finger puppets! Yay!

390. For some funny reason, your finger puppets are dry. Probably the devotion protected them…:P.

391. You continue to play with your finger puppets, oblivious to the rushing torrent.

392. Then you use the water as the background during the fight against Undine.

393. Then you run out of fingers to continue to act stuff out, so you get one of your friends who haven't yet drowned and force him to act them out with you.

394. You think about selling your puppets on eBay, then a nanosecond later you decide not to. (Price: All the money in the world times two…ah, it's so cheap! No sell!)

395. You try to wave your arms about when you talk, in a pathetic mimic of what the ToS cast do when _they_ talk.

396. You accidentally whack your teacher when you were waving your hands about, earning yourself a detention.

397. You go and play ToS during detention, earning a…double-detention?

398. You go and play ToS aGAIN during double-detention, earning a…triple-detention, or…?

399. You continue to repeat the same thing until you get googleplex-detention.

400. Oops, I alllmost reached it.

399. EXTRA! Corny ending. Don't bother reading.

**Okay, at least I still left the 400****th****. Sorry for the short list! To make up for it, I'll give more bloopers! :D**

**Here we go!**

_**Scene with Remiel at the Beginning, Take 1**_

Remiel: I am Remiel…

SGITB: Whose name is the same as a pop star! Rock on!

Director: CUT!

_Take 2_

Remiel: I am Remiel, an angel of-

SGITB: Kirby!

**Director shoots SGITB (again).**

Director: CUT

_Take 3_

Remiel: I am Remiel…

Lloyd: Dumb name. Does anyone know why Namco gave this idiot-

Director: Shut up, Lloyd! CUT!

_Take 4_

Remiel: I am Remiel…umm…line?

Director: This is stupid. CUT!

_**Scene where Kratos shows his angel-ness, Take 1**_

Kratos: I am an angel of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world.

**Two rubber chickens pop out of Kratos' back.**

Kratos: Umm…

SGITB: Heheheh.

Director: How did SGITB revive himself?

Raine: Res- Oops. (blush)

Director: …CUT!

_Take 2_

Kratos: I am an angel of Cru-

Some random fangirl: KRATOS! WHEEEEEE!

**SRF glomps Kratos.**

Kratos: Ow…

Director: CUT!

_Take 3_

I am an angel-

SGITB: Hey, author, you forgot to put a Kratos: before what he says!

_Shut up, SGITB._

Director: CUT! This is just dumb…

_**Scene at the end, Take 1**_

Mithos: …Line?

Director: CUT! I know the ending's really long, but AT LEAST TRY TO REMEMBER IT!

Mithos: I'm young! How do you expect me to-

Director: You're freakin' 5000 years old!

Mithos: Oh yeah…

_Take 2_

Mithos: …I wanted to…

SGITB: Do it with Martel!

_Shut up SGITB. Stop appearing in every take…_

**Director slaps SGITB.**

Director: Shut up! CUT!

_Take 3_

Lloyd: Is it just me, or did Mithos not just say nothing?

Director: One, shut up, Lloyd, two, you just made a double negative.

Lloyd: What's a double negative?

**Director sweatdrops.**

Director: Nevermind…CUT!

**Okay, the bloopers are done! Again, sorry for the delay! I'm gonna update faster soon! Oh, look, I stopped at 400 instead of 450. Hooray!**

**Thanks for reading this. Read and Revvy!**


	12. Hiya, All! Symptoms 1 to 25

**ToS: Well, everyone, this story's pretty much dead.**

**Lloyd: Is that the readers' problem? -.-ll.**

**ToS: OF COURSE IT IS...n't.**

**Lloyd: Very funny.**

**ToS: Anyway, I'm not gonna make up an excuse. I was preparing for my PSLE, okay? Seriously.**

**Lloyd: So are we gonna start this chapter?**

**ToS: Maybe. *cuts and pastes the disclaimer***

**Since I'm thinking about restarting this whole thing, I'll start at 1, with no suggestions taken.**

1. You spent your past 20 hours trying to get your hairstyle like Lloyd.

**Lloyd: Hehe, it's unique.**

**ToS: Shut up, Lloyd. ZOMG, you used the word unique?**

2. Then you spent the next 20 hours trying to get it like Kratos.

**Kratos: ...**

3. You get killed by all those characters for annoying them.

**Lloyd: Woohoo!**

4. You're getting annoyed by the characters always interrupting between these symptoms.

**Lloyd: Eheheh...**

5. You wonder why it took so long for me to update this 'story'.

**Lloyd: Hey, no interruptions. XD.**

6. You're seriously getting annoyed.

7. You're relieved that there aren't any more interruptions.

**Lloyd: Dang, forgot that one.**

8. You wonder why the past symptoms have all been something to do with interruptions.

9. Then you resume playing ToS for the 1000th time over.

10. You kiiiinda like this story. (Hi-five, buddy!)

11. You STILL think the dog outside your house is called Colette.

12. You scream out random phrases of the game when you're getting bored of queueing at the supermarket.

13. You ignore the weird stares you get and mutter something about 'don't appreciate'.

14. You just wrote a mindless S - I in FanFiction for no other reason than to enjoy being with the characters.

15. When people review your story, you delete them for some apparent reason.

16. I think I'm gonna stop at 20.

17. You still think the redhead living beside you is Zelos. So you avoid him everytime you see him.

18. When people say the word 'redhead', you automatically think of Zelos.

19. Then you slap yourself and force yourself to think of Kratos instead.

20. Oh, fine, I'll stop at 25.

21. You talk to yourself regularly about ToS, since you can't find another guy to talk to.

22. You pride yourself on knowing everything about ToS.

23. When you find out you missed out a fact, you bawl and say "I HAVE BETRAYED MY VIDEO GAME!", earning weird stares of the supermarket queuers (I THINK that's a word) behind you.

24. You're preparing for the lame symptom at the end of this short chappie.

25. Hmph, I'm gonna sulk.

**ToS: Now everyone expects the last symptom to be a lousy one! T.T**

**Lloyd: Well duh, you've included it in your list.**

**ToS: True...Please review, even though most of you have forgotten me... T.T**

**Lloyd: I think you cry way too much.**

**ToS: Shut up, Lloydie.**

**Lloyd: -zip-**

**ToS: Revvies? Pwease?**


	13. Note from the Author

I don't know how to start this....

OKAY.

As you all can tell from the last update date, I haven't been updating frequently. (Readers boo from the background)

Okay...

Anyway, there seems to be a problem with my computer; it shuts down after five minutes or so, so I'm rushing this.

Hopefully this will get fixed eventually, so get your hopes up for another chappie! =D

Thanks, all you readers and reviewers. =D


	14. Symptoms 26 to 74

**ToS: Aha. Finally got my computer fixed…either that, or there's something wrong with the uploading system right now. Hmm, anyone feeling any problems?**

**Awright. Let's get going!**

**First…**

_From Aristaella-Shintani (haha, thanks for reviewing!)_

26. You spend time alone in your room pretending you're an original character or one of the characters from ToS.  
27. You try to force yourself to have dreams of all the guys OR girls [depending on your sexuality...] from the game.  
28. You asked for the second game for Christmas / your birthday.  
29. You would have cried if you hadn't gotten the game.  
30. You mentally make AMVs in your mind while listening to your MP3 player.  
31. Every time your hear the song "Burn Baby", you think of Zelos casting Eruption.  
32. You wonder how Presea can decipher Genis' stuttering.

**Ahh, next time, not so many DotNW suggestions please :).**

**Anyway…**

_From The Light Hidden in the Shadow (you too, man.)_

33. You attempt to act out Mystic Artes. But fail…sadly. (Shining Bind!...Epic fail.)

34. When Lloyd leaves Flamberge at Anna's grave, you went 'Moron, how are you gonna use the Eternal Sword after that?'

**Haha, more DotNW. Ah well, y'all can read it in the reviews list…Or someone could create another FanFic on DotNW? Haha.**

_From freakyanimegal_

35. You wonder how Noishe gets from Sylvarant to Tethe'ella.

36. You wonder why there are Katz in Tethe'ella when their homeland is in Sylvarant. (They probably went and stole some Rheairds…)

_From Anonymous (Just Some Random Lurker)_

37. You actually say 'Dot, dot, dot' when talking to people. (Dot, dot, dot…)

38. Whenever something happens, you respond to it like a ToS character. ('Your shoelaces are untied!' 'Oh, sorry!' 'You don't need to say sorry…' 'Oh…Sorry…)

39. Whenever you see a pitch black cave, you rush in and try to save all the bits of Shadow.

40. You realize that you need the Blue Candle to do so. (Well, Aska works too.)

41. You're surprised that you can't find the candle. Or Aska.

42. You have no problem making these up. (Wait, I make these up with no problem…)

**I'm thinking I'll include the suggestions from Chapter 11, so those ideas won't get left out. (Plus I just want to fill up my quota for the day…erm, you heard nothing.)**

_From DemonSpectre_

43. You wear handcuffs to school and when people tell you to take them off, you say you can't because they're a symbol of your crime.

44. You know exactly how many times Colette trips or says 'Sorry' and you can point them out in one breath. (Iseliamarteltempletrietsealoffire…)

_From Aristaella-Shintani (Whoa, double-review!)_

45. You copy the cast's personalities - one for each day of the month (This includes NPCs!)  
46. You simulate TOS weapons.  
47. You carve a pumpkin of the TOS logo on Halloween. (Whoa, that's really complicated.)  
48. You stare at the case in uber depression for hours when grounded from your game system.  
49. You test your friends' Symphonian IQ.  
50. You record the background music and listen to it continually.  
51. When your TOS disk goes 'KAPUT', you host a funeral for it.

**We're done with these!...I think. Let's keep going, people. As in, keep scrolling down and laughing hysterically and REVIEWING :DD.**

52. You ALWAYS choose to have Kratos in your party instead of Zelos…

53. Though you wonder why Raine can't revive Zelos when he dies at the Tower of Salvation.

54. Why do lots of things have the initials ToS? (Tales of Symphonia, Tower of Salvation, TALES OF SMASH :D)

55. You wonder why the Wonder Chef was in Lloyd's room. Posing as a Rheaird figurine too.

56. You wonder why Lloyd actually has a Rheaird figurine.

57. You attempt to exploit every glitch in the game.

58. In the end you collate a list of glitches and send it to Namco and demand that they fix them.

59. When you meet someone who sounds like Lloyd you go 'YOU'RE NOT LLOYD!' and maul them.

60. Of course, you do that for every character in the game. ('YOU'RE NOT THE SECOND ANGEL I MET ON THE ROAD TO NIFLHEIM!')

61. Why can pigs fly? Because of Swine Flew…

**Err, why is that there?**

**Lloyd: Because you typed it in?**

**True.**

62. You retrieve your ToS finger puppets from one of the previous chapters and repair them to mint condition.

63. You cry 'It's okay Genis…' and etcetera while cleaning them.

64. You keep a red rock with you and pretend it's a Cruxis Crystal. Then you attach it to your neck with tape.

65. You claim you can't die since you have a Cruxis Crystal. (Huh?)

66. So you jump down a building to prove your point.

67. (Censored)

68. When you get into a fight and you're losing, you go into Overlimit Mode.

69. Then you thrash the other guy and say 'Never challenge Symphonian Strength!' Then you force him to concede ToS is a super duper mega ultra hyper extremely awesome and epic game.

70. You can't help laughing hysterically when Mithos kicks Yuan at Altessa's house.

71. Because of this, you can't bear pressing the A button.

72. Well, I'm going to save the 75. for the next chapter! Reviewers welcome.

73. These are just to waste space, since I seriously have writer's block.

74. This too. Okay, R&R, people! :D.

**Ooh, my hardest chapter yet. Since I didn't have many ideas…school stress.**

**Haha. Nothing much to say, except…I'm baack.**

**(Cue silence)**

**Nevermind.**

**(Pokes button here) Review please!**


	15. Symptoms 75 to 124

**Uhh.**

**I'm thinking of a good reason why I didn't update for a year…**

**Erm…**

**I didn't want to? :D.**

**Nah, kidding. I've actually been quite busy with school and all that (exams are the bane of FFs) and since my life isn't going to slow down much within the span of a few thousand years…**

**(I should really pull a Mithos.)**

**Erm, anyway, I'm really, really, really, sorry for the, er, delay? :X. I'm sorry if you all enjoyed it and stuff, but at least **_**now**_** I'll try my best to update as much as I can, kay? :D**

**(You might want to ask, how is typing 500 words per chapter difficult? I'd say I don't have enough time, but I'd be lying.) It's not like I don't like writing this (I like reviews :D), but it's hard trying to balance writing those 500 words and studying for some major exam in 2 days. :P**

**And if I'm going to actually be restarting the count again, that would be stupid. So no. I'm going to continue plodding along one count for the rest of this annoying FF. Did I say annoying? I meant… fun :D.**

**Yeah, I'm rambling. 'KAY ON TO THE SYMPLY AWESOME SYMPTOMS (aherherher).**

**As usual, starting with your awesome contributions:**

_From Icebound Observer_

75. You wear all black, claiming you're not goth, but in overlimit.

76. You plant a tree in your backyard and name it Yggdrasill. (Then would you be Martels and Mithoses?)

**(The above was also contributed by **_**Crimson Fallen Angel**_**. Great minds think alike? :D)**

_From Regal Bryant Lover_

77. You cry when your friend takes almost a year to play through the game. On your game, that is. (T.T I want my game back…)

78. …And to compensate for your lack of gaming, you join some dumb fanfiction website. (I mean, seriously, who does that?)

_From skywolf666_

79. You've beaten the game fifteen times, exactly the same way.

80. You stare weirdly at people when they ask if you're bored of doing that.

81. You randomly hug short people, calling them Dirk, Genis or Presea.

82. You are DESPERATE to get your hands on a Rheaird.

83. Gandalf reminds you of Regal. (You shall not pass!)

84. You're convinced Raine is your teacher. (Not the duster! No!)

_From Daughter of the Cerulean Water_

85. You beat the game with an extremely underlevelled team because you're too desperate to see what comes next.

86. You name plants after Symphonian characters.

87. You've previously picked up a book just because it said 'Chosen' or something on its cover.

**Year-old reviews… I finally got to use them :D.**

88 (Hey I got the lucky number :D). You attempt to name every dog you see.

89. You go to your friend's house and name his/her dog. ("I've already named him!" "SILENCE!")

90. You have perfected the art of tripping over absolutely nothing.

91. You have an inherent fear of tomatoes.

92. And whiteboard dusters.

93. You just love to ramble on about ToS without really caring whether someone else is listening to you, which actually just leads to people reacting the same way Lloyd reacts to a pop quiz, which technically is just running away because as us awesome ToS fans all know, Lloyd doesn't like pop quizzes, but usually results in hilarity, since people like Genis are good at quizzes, since he owned that Mighty's ass in the Palmacosta Academy, in which he got full marks, which was 2 marks higher than what the other guy got, so basically people like Genis will laugh at Lloyd for running away from a pop quiz and hence people will react weirdly to whatever you're doing.

**I'm sorry! I couldn't get that out of my system! :D**

94. You name hairstyles after characters.

95. Then you claim hairstyles random people on the street have are derived from those characters.

96. Purple is officially your favourite colour.

97. You type long in-depth analysis about each character's popular quotes. (How the heck do you blame your fate If you're dead? Sheesh.)

98. Sylvaranti and Tethe'allese are now official languages.

99. Even though they're practically the same.

100. When faced with a problem requiring you to do one thing or the other, you scrawl 'THER HAS 2 B ANOTER WEY' on the paper.

101. When questioned by the teacher, you stubbornly reply that you're 'an idealist'.

102. 'But not like Mithos!'

103. Now your favourite colour is red.

104. You try chucking a small hula hoop to see if it returns to you.

105. Boomerangs are pathetic copies of chakrams. They aren't even the same shape. (I mean, seriously!)

106. Donuts are chakrams in disguise.

107. You pity Genis for having a name that rhymes with p-

108. You pity Lloyd for having a name that starts with 2 Ls. (That's llike, so llame. Llike, seriouslly!)

109. You pity Kratos for having a name ending with 'TOS'.

110. You pity Raine for having a name related to water.

111. You pity Raine's other Japanese name which is also related to water.

112. You pity Raine for having a verb as both her names.

113. You pity Raine for spelling 'rain' wrongly. And she's a teacher.

114. You pity Raine for being picked on as being pitied.

115. But she has a funny name, you have to admit.

116. You pity yourself for pitying virtual characters.

117. But of course, that's heresy.

118. Your grades are useful. They help you get EX gems.

119. You also realize the Grade Point grading system isn't accurate. Because the ToS one is so much better.

120. You beat the entire game without changing your party's equipment.

121. DO NOT QUESTION HOW YOU CAN GET PAST THE FIRE TEMPLE WITH WOODEN BLADES!

122. You pass your time thinking about soldiers during the Ancient Kharlan war wearing plastic bags on their head to protect against magic.

123. 'Plastic' was a ripoff.

124. If the Pow hammer was an awesome weapon for Presea, then WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK COLETTE TO GIVE HER ONE WHEN SHE LEARNT HER POW HAMMER SKILL!

**Stopping here. Gotta go and study.**

**Just kidding.**

**But seriously.**

**:D Review please! I know I don't really deserve it for abandoning (ouch) you, but :(. **

**See you next time? It's gonna be really sporadic from now on :D.**

**(Faint muttering sounding a lot like Lloyd: 'What's a spore addict?')**


End file.
